El novio de papá
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: mi mejor amigo se llama Sai Uchiha pero resulta que me gusta su padre...Sasuke.Y una tarde Sasuke decide coger con Naruto ... lemon DEALIZARDI
1. la primera vez

Aquí esta la otra historia que se me ocurrió esa noche de desvelo que decidí juntar con la tercera historia XD… son dos en una sola XD una en un capitulo la otra en el segundo ^^

**El novio de papá **

Capitulo1 Bolita de nieve…

No se imaginan lo mal que me siento el día de hoy… si verán resulta que siempre me pasa lo mismo… cuando tenía 13 años me le iba a declarar a mi amiga Karin.

- Naruto es que tú eres un buen amigo… te quiero tanto, eres de lo mejor… es casi como si fueras mi mejor amiga… si amiga… es que solo porque eres hombre… ¿no eres gay?

- GAY - esto no podía ser peor…- por supuesto que no ttebayo.

A los 15 intento declarársele a Ino la cuál le salio con el mismo cuento…

A los 17 no fue necesario él empezar, solita Hinata le dijo lo mismo entrados en lo buen amigo que era él…

Y justamente esto ya era demasiado… empezaba a dudar el mismo de su sexualidad… y para colmo tener a un amigo como Sai, no ayudaba mucho… aunque Sai no era Gay, si lo parecía…

**Autor:Esto fue lo tercero que se me ocurrió^^:**

Un día yo me encontraba en casa de Sai… fui porque necesitaba su ayuda en una tarea… no soy muy bueno que digamos… pero el no se encontraba y pues decidí esperarlo.

Era una tarde lluviosa, fui a buscar a Sai para hacer un trabajo de la escuela, pero como ya mencione antes no lo encontré. Su papá salio a decirme que no estaba y como llovía, me dijo que esperara mientras pasaba la tormenta y pudiera regresar a mi casa.

Él trabajaba en su computadora y yo me senté a ver la tele, pero lo veía de reojo porque… ahora que lo pienso talvez siempre me han gustado los hombres, pero nunca pensé que un señor de 40 años me gustara, y más él que se ve muy bien conservado. Él se dio cuenta y me dijo que si quería ver una película y puso una porno homosexual, y siguió trabajando.

-O/O

En la pantalla veía como el seme desnudaba al uke… y le abría de piernas para luego besar su sexo, introducía sus dedos en su ano… y después él uke se ponía a mamar la verga del seme.

Yo estaba muy excitado y apretaba mis piernas para estimular disimuladamente mi pene que ya estaba erecto. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, en eso sentí sus manos y su voz que me decía:

-¿Está buena la película?, ¿excita a mi kitsune?

-Sí está buena.- dije con un gran sonrojo. Ese hombre me ponía a mil.

Él se puso frente a mí y me dijo:

-¿Si hacemos lo de la pantalla no te enojas?

-¡mmmhhh, no sé!

Él no aguantó más me levanto la camisa y empezó a tocar mis pezones. Mi pectoral empezó a acariciar con una mano y luego con la otra; tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su verga. Empezó besando mi cabello rubio, luego mis orejas lamiendo mis lóbulos. Me levantó y chupó mis botoncitos.

Bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y lo retiro, para después empezar a dedearme.

Una vez que considero que yo estaba listo... empezó a penetrarme... eso dolía demasiado. Trate de detenerlo, lo rasguñe, y lo mordí en el hombro cuando el dolor era insoportable...

Perdí la virginidad con el padre de mi mejor amigo...

Empezó a envestirme... pero era demasiado incomodo la posición, así que me recostó en la alfombra... ( no es por nada, pero este sujeto es muy exagerado con la limpieza... así que estar recostado en la alfombra no me dio asco).

Me besaba, delineo todo mi cuerpo con su lengua... me marco con sus besos. Acariciaba mi rostro, y mis nalgas. Yo estaba tan excitado que hasta le metí un dedo en el culo. Esto hizo que su rostro tan tranquilo, se tensara. Y termino una vez en mi interior.

Entonces me recostó en la mesita de estar, levanto mis piernas a la altura de sus hombros se agacho y empezó a mamar mi virilidad… mi rostro solo se contraía de las sensaciones que tenía.

-ah no puedo… más Uchiha- san – y termine en su boca. Pero en lugar de tragarse o escupir mi esencia, se levanto hasta juntar nuestras bocas, eh hizo que yo también bebiera de eso…

- te gusto la bolita de nieve… y dime Sasuke- me dijo de forma picarona.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, y ambos nos tensamos… El rápido se subió la ropa y se la acomodo como pudo, lo mismo hice yo… pero solo era un mensajero de un libro que había encargado.

Como ambos ya estábamos tensos no nos dirigimos la palabra más… después el se fue a su habitación y un rato más llegó Sai…

- Oye Sai puedo preguntarte algo.

-que?

- tu padre vive solo, nunca eh conocido a tu mamá, y…

- mi madre murió, hace mucho.

- Y tú padre a salido con más gente.

- No que yo sepa. Je… ¿porque te gusta?…

- eh claro que no…

- pues si te gusta, entonces dile de una vez que te calme las ganas y no solo te alborote.

- Sai ya cállate.

**Pues espero les haya gustado este mini capitulo de tres paginas XD, pronto subiré la continuación pues finalizara en el segundo capitulo okas^^ bye bye**


	2. Papá viola a mi mejor amigo

**Diseños de personajes son de masashi kishimoto sensei**

Capitulo 2 Papá viola a mi amigo

**XD se que quedaron cabos sueltos como quien es la madre de sai espero sean resueltos en este capitulo todas sus dudas^^.**

Hace tiempo que naruto y yo somos amigos... yo eh tenido muchos amigos antes que él, pero ninguno tan hiperactivos como él… soy feliz, cuándo estoy con él, pero yo no soy gay no piensen mal, es solo que no entiendo por que él no tiene novia desde que lo conozco… en segundo de preparatoria, que me eh dado cuenta que rechaza a todas las bellezas. Por eso hoy decidí preguntarle si le gustaban los hombres, pero no me anime.

No quiero que crea que a mi si… Hace unos días a mi padre le dieron un descansó en su trabajo por unas semanas, y decidió que iríamos al mar… talvez rentemos un bungaló pero solo somos nosotros dos… así que le pregunte si podría invitar a mis amigos, yo esperaba que él dijera que no… pues Naruto parece nunca tener respeto hacia mi padre y gaara es un desquiciado, que hace lo mismo…

Pero para mi sorpresa accedió.

Le tome la temperatura, y le pregunte si se encontraba bien… digo después de todo la primera vez que Naruto empezó a insultarlo fue en agosto mientras llovía, ese día Naruto no quería ir a mi casa, se me hacía raro, después de todo siempre iba.

….flash back…

- papá estoy en casa

- bien- dijo al entrar a la sala para recibirme, pero se detuvo al ver que yo llegaba junto con Naruto. Él cuál a mi punto de vista estaba raro yo había leído que a los amigos se les debe de apoyar. Así que justamente eso hacia yo.

- hola dobe- bueno mi padre insultaba a todos mis amigos pero yo conocía a Naruto y él nunca se quedaba callado.

- No me digas así teme.

Y a partir de ese día siempre se insultan

….fin de flash back…..

Naruto y Gaara han llegado para ayudarnos a subir todo al auto.

...0.0.

Entro Naruto en la habitación de Sasuke, pero este último estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba una fotografía.

- hola Sasuke- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Naruto, ¿listo para irnos?

- si Sasuke teme.- miro la fotografía en la cuál se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera rosa. - ¿Quién es ella?- aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

- Era mi esposa.

- Ella ya no esta aquí, deja de vivir en él pasado.- dijo con celos. Lo que ocasiono que a sasuke se le dibujara una sonrisa.

- Naruto me case con ella por que la amaba, pero desde antes de conocerte, que yo había aceptado su muerte. Sabes que a mí no me interesa nadie más que tú y Sai.

- ¿Por qué mirabas esa fotografía?

- mmm

-…

- Yo tenía un hermano, pero él murió al lado de ella, ese día en el accidente. Mi esposa lo amaba, y yo lo sabía… pero ellos se conocieron hasta él día de mi matrimonio con ella. Y ella renuncio a él porque no quería engañarme, ni hacerme sentir triste. Solo recordaba, que justo él día de hoy mi hermano y ella murieron.

- y entonces porque nos vamos, deberías de ir a visitar a los muertos. – dijo Naruto sin tratar de ofender.

- No Naruto, ellos ya no están y la vida continua… vámonos, antes de que ese idiota de gaara se le ocurra tocar a mi Sai.

- jajaja en un principio te celaba yo con Gaara, ahora porque insinúas que al que quiere es a Sai, ni que fuera Gay…

- Por que es un bastardo, ni crea que tendrá las cosas fáciles…

- que padre tan posesivo eres.

Y así emprendieron el viaje al mar.

Llegaron y todos desempacaron.

Estaba cayendo la tarde y era hora de divertirse. Antes de qu la oscuridad de la noche los mande a dormir.

Gaara y Sai fueron a la playa a ver a las chicas pasar… (Si como no, solo lo decía por Sai). Mientras que Sasuke decidió ponerse a preparar la cena y Naruto a ayudarlo. (Vuelvo a decir ay aja ¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo). Y que iba a comer Naruto chorizo con huevos.

Ejem bromas del narrador… y por esas cosas que solo ocurren en los mangas o en los fics de las yaoistas. A Sai que era aficionado a la fotografía, se quedo embobado con el hermoso atardecer, y decidió volver a la casa de playa, por su cámara.

Sasuke insistía en tocar a Naruto, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba a solas con él, quería saborear su piel y sentirse completo una vez más. Porque aunque estaban juntos obviamente que no dejaría mucho tiempo a Sai solo con Gaara así que solo sería en ese momento. Recorría su piel con su lengua, sus manos retiraban las prendas… Esa tela que molestaba y no dejaba sentir su piel si fuera posible también quitarían la piel y serían uno. Pues sus almas era lo que más deseaba estar juntos en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro.

Sai ingresaba a la casa, y se iba a dirigir a la habitación que compartiría con su padre, en la cuál dejo su maleta. Cuando noto que ni su padre, ni Naruto se encontraban en la cocina, solo estaban los vegetales a medio hacer.

- que raro, me pregunto si habrán ido a comprar algo, que faltaba. – dijo para sí… y entro a la habitación encontrándose con una escena que lo dejo en estado de shok…

Naruto se encontraba con muy escasa ropa, y algo rota, su playera, estaba desgarrada, y había bastante ropa en el suelo, más o menos en las mismas circunstancias, estaba todo sonrojado, boca abajo recostado en la cama, arañando las sabanas… lo peor era que estaba bajo su padre, el cuál traía su camisa desabotonada, y eso era todo lo que traía. Penetrando en el joven cuerpo de su amigo. Mientras este gritaba.

-No Sasuke detente, ah me duele…-

Suficiente esto era demasiado… no sabía que su padre hiciera algo así… la sangre hervía, el enojo, la furia… solo quería matar a su padre, era la primera vez que su perfecto padre lo hacia enfurecer…

-¡QUE TE DETENGAS, MALDITA SEA! – Sasuke apenas volteo a ver a Sai, saliéndose del interior de Naruto, cuando sintió un puño en su rostro, que lo tumbo al suelo.

Naruto se quedo petrificado… y mareado, se levanto, no entendía, Sai los había descubierto, pero extrañamente por que golpeaba a su padre y no a él…

- Sai puedo explicarlo- dijo tranquilamente Sasuke. Levantando el rostro solo para recibir otro golpe de parte de Sai.

- no hay nada que explicar bastardo. – pero el puño no llego a su meta, fue detenido por Naruto. Pero por el impulsó que llevaba perdió el equilibrio Naruto, cayendo sobre Sasuke. Y Sai también cayo al suelo.

- Estas bien Naruto.

- ¿Como te atreves a preguntar algo así después de lo que acabas de hacer?-dijo sai.

-…

-…

Aun Sasuke estaba en el suelo petrificado, tratando de imaginar que demonios le pasaba a Sai por la cabeza, o si realmente le trabajaba esa ardilla. Sai había tomado una camisa de él y se la puso a Naruto rodeando sus hombros.

- Sai, etto yo no quiero que estés molesto, pero…

- no te preocupes Naruto no dejare que el pedófilo de mi padre vuelva a violarte.

-…

-…

Sasuke suspiro, y se incorporo, aún tenía su pene erecto, pero la situación ya no era la adecuada. Así que tomo un pantalón y se comenzó a vestir.

- Sai yo no viole a Naruto… - se detuvo pero al ver que su hijo lo ignoraba, maldita sea sabía que no debió de haber roto la ropa de Naruto, pero estaba bastante desesperado. Y eso llevo a que Sai pensara más mal de lo que pudo pensar… - Yo y Naruto somos novios.

Naruto estaba sonrojado ante la declaración de Sasuke. Y Sai estaba que no creía ni una palabra. Aún molesto ignorando a Sasuke.

- se que debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía en que momento ni quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, entre su amistad, o entre nosotros… ahora veo ese error.

-…

- Sai te encuentras bien,

Sai estaba que no quería creerlo, Naruto y su padre, eso no era posible, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas, como porque la fachada de llevarse mal, o porque Naruto iba a su casa aunque él no estuviera, pensaba que era porque se sentía a gusto en ella en lugar de solo en la propia. Entonces Sai comenzó a marearse. Creer que tu padre viola a tu mejor amigo, enterarse que en realidad interrumpió una sesión de sexo bastante ruda. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

- Naruto dime que no es cierto…- dijo Sai antes de desmayarse.

…

Sai abría los ojos bastante pesadamente, al mirar a su alrededor, noto que se encontraba recostado sobre una sabana nueva en la cama en la que momentos antes encontró a su padre con su amigo Naruto.

Esa sensación, esos recuerdos solo le provocaron asco, lo que hizo que se levantara de ella inmediatamente…

- Naruto salió con Gaara, a comprar algo de ramen para la cena, - menciono Sasuke en la puerta de la habitación, ya vestido, con un pantalón negro, y una camisa floja, pero que a él se le veía muy bien. – Sai en verdad yo amo a Naruto…

-lo se, desde el año pasado, cuando Naruto iba a la casa, tu siempre sonreías, desde que mamá eh Itachi murieron que no te veía feliz…- contesto Sai desviando la mirada.- pero yo no me quería dar cuenta, de que las insinuaciones, y comentarios provocadores, eran reales y no bromas.

- Sai

- Además esta bien que seas feliz nuevamente, pero, porque con mi mejor amigo, sabes lo raro que es tener un padrastro de tu misma edad. – dijo Sai con puchero quejándose como niño pequeño cuando su padre lo priva de algo.

-…-

- ¿entonces todo esta bien?... mientras que no los vuelva a ver, créeme aunque yo tenga 17 años no es nada agradable ver coger a tu padre, ni a tu mejor amigo verlo desnudo, eso es traumático, respeta la vida heterosexual. … y otra cosa dormiré con Gaara , no quiero dormir en esa cama.

- …- Sasuke estaba en shok- ¿QUE?- oh por dios la virginidad de su hijo estaba en peligro, si porque el creía que era virgen ¿o no? (¿Por que los padres siempre creen que sus hijos son vírgenes? Alguien conteste mi duda…)

**Fin del capitulo 2, espero les haya gustado siento que este fic tiene material para continuarlo, pero por el momento no tengo ni idea de cómo continuarlo, así que lo dejare así pero ustedes imagínense que este es el final asta nuevo aviso^^ se cuidan y muchísimas gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews.**

**Si hago continuación talvez sea otro nuevo fic^^ **


	3. juego francés

**Diseños de personajes son de masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Capitulo 3 El juego francés **

**Ok el titulo es algo raro pero no recuerdo exactamente como era el nombre de ese juego. Y lo siento por que el primer capitulo parecía ser sacado de revista porno barata. Pero es que, en que creen que me inspire, no se crean XD. Aunque siento desilusionarlos pero me gustaría que la pereja vaya un poco mas lenta de lo que fue entre Sasuke y Naruto, por eso de que según Sai es hetero. Pienso que el cambio es más difícil. **

**Quiero hacer una aclaración hay una diferencia de 2 meses entre el primer capitulo y el segundo… el capitulo 1 parece bastante porno, esa era la intención no debería de haber sentimientos, menciona Sai cuando dice -que desde el año pasado se dio cuenta. –eso significa que Naruto y Sasuke ya se conocían desde hace mucho. Pero no tenían casi contacto. Yo no sabía exactamente como continuar este fic, por eso solo lo deje así, pero si hubo muchas cosas que faltaron en todo esto así que las dejare para otros capítulos. **

- Porque no vas a dormir con tu padre Sai.

- no te importa

- si tu lo dices. – y acto seguido gaara entro al baño para refrescarse del viaje y el calor de la playa.

Sai sentía que no podría dormir esa noche, esas escenas todavía estaban presentes en su mente, eso era complicado, y él no era complicado, no, su personalidad era simple y artística… que demonios estaba pensando… que tenía que ver, bueno el punto es que sai si volvía a ver a un chico desnudo juraba que eso si iba a ser un trauma… y es que no fue suficiente con ver a su padre y a Naruto, por que dios lo castiga así, bueno, desnudos esta bien, después de todo es ver a otro hombre, con la misma compleción, pero verlos en pleno acto, aarg que asco.

Gaara por su parte se preguntaba que demonios pasaba con Sai, ese día estaba muy extraño, más bien muy pensativo y Sai no era así.

Gaara salio de la ducha con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra secándose el cabello.

- por que a mi- dijo Sai en voz bajita y es que no faltaba mucho para ver a otro chico sin ropa.

-Sai ¿que te sucede? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto de forma tranquila queriendo y no, el se preocupaba por Sai, eran amigos después de todo.

- solo estoy algo desorientado.

- sabes que puedes confiar- mmm- acaso te peleaste con tu padre-

-que ¿como lo supiste? –

- Sai porque no querías dormir con él. Y extrañamente él no quería que durmieras conmigo. – que raro, pensaba.

- Oye Gaara, ¿que piensas tú de la homosexualidad?- Gaara se le quedo viendo como estas de broma verdad.

- pues, - como explicar algo así sin parecer gay, ni homo fóbico… cualquiera de las dos no da confianza. Pero era una pregunta típica de Sai, como otras muchas que hacía como… ¿Por qué las chicas tienen senos? ¿Por que se les para a los chicos? ¿Por qué viene la regla? ¿De donde vienen los bebes? ¿Por qué Naruto se sonroja cuando ve a Papá? Cosas por el estilo son sus preguntas, afortunadamente no pregunto ¿Eres Gay? – Sai verás resulta que yo no veo ningún problema en que cada quien busque su felicidad, si de esa forma están mejor, esta bien. Además dudo que si amas a alguien el sexo importe.

- Pero si importa ¿como demonios lo hacen? un hombre no tiene vagina…- dijo Sai con su cara inocente y a gaara solo se le cayó una gota estilo anime.

- Sai no pienso decirte como lo hacen, si quieres hazlo con Naruto, pero a mi no me metas en tus asuntos, además no es tan necesario meterla, ay otras formas de dar y recibir placer…- se quedo cayado Gaara al darse cuenta de todo lo que le acababa de decir a Sai y su cara parecía estar quemada por el sol, de lo roja que se había puesto, solo faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

- Gaara reacciona…- sai le paso la mano frente a sus ojos pero Gaara estaba ido. - ¿Qué otras cosas hacen?- dijo cuando Gaara se sacudió la cabeza, por quien sabe que imagen en su mente.

- Olvídalo yo no pienso decirte ni mostrarte, ni hacerte nada, tú padre me mataría, y no quiero morir joven, y mucho menos sin haber vivido- dijo Gaara que le daban unos escalofríos, de tan solo pensar en que haría Sasuke si se enterara de que toco a su hijo. Con lo posesivo que es.

- Para empezar Sai ¿has tenido sexo con alguna chica?- Gaara ya estaba completamente vestido para dormir, obviamente solo con un pantalón por que hacía mucho calor en la playa, especialmente si vas a dormir con el chico que te gusta y no le puedes poner ni un dedo encima, porque si se da cuenta es capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y despertar la furia de su padre.

- Gaara No se lo dices a mi padre, y obviamente a Naruto.

- Porque tanto misterio, jaja, pero esta bien no diré nada.

- Pues si eh tenido sexo con chicas y no quiero que Naruto se entere porque él las quería y ellas lo rechazaron. –

Gaara no sabía que pensar, no solo era una. Sentía celos de esas putas. No podía ser, y Sasuke ni por enterado, pero aunque Sai no dijo porque no quería que su padre se enterara, ya se imaginaba las razones.

- ¿entonces te acostaste con Karin, Ino y Hinata?

- si- sonrisa fingida de Sai, -¿tu con quien te has acostado?

- ¿yo? Pues no "la" conoces… - para cambiar de tema- Oye y ¿Naruto crees que se haya acostado con alguna?

- ¿Quién sabe yo nunca le conocí ninguna novia y dudo que haya ido con una sexo servidora, jajaja- pero eso le había calado a Sai y Gaara lo noto-

- Oye Sai, ¿porque preguntaste sobre la homosexualidad?

- ¿cierto?, Quiero que me enseñes lo que hacen los chicos.

- pero tu no eres Gay, ni yo…

Sai no era nada tonto, varias veces había notado esa mirada en Gaara y como desviaba la conversación en varias ocasiones, así que el sí lo era, y eso significaba que él podría explicarle como entender mejor a su padre y a su amigo, pues no sabía ni como reaccionar ante la situación que acababa de pasar.

Entonces decidió echársele encima a Gaara, y le dijo al oído…

- A quien engañas, ya me eh dado cuenta de que te gustan los hombres.

Gaara quedo estático bajo el peso de Sai, no podía ser, no era eso posible, Sai lo sabía, sabía que le gustaba él, esa era la razón del tema.

Sai entonces se percato de algo había estado tanto dándole vueltas al asunto de su padre, que hasta el mismo se había excitado de imaginarse, que en lugar de su padre era él el que se lo metía a Naruto. Pero a él no le gustaba Naruto ¿cierto?

Gaara cuando salio de su estado catatónico, noto una parte diferente en Sai. Y eso mismo provoco un sonrojo en si mismo, ¿era correspondido acaso?, y pensaba averiguarlo.

Sai se levanto de un salto de la cama, y obviamente de Gaara, al notar que Gaara se dio cuenta, seguramente eso era incomodo para él sentirlo, después de todo aunque le gustaran los chicos, no era posible que le gustaran todas las vergas. Así que se dirigió al baño. Pero una mano lo detuvo. Lo jalo y lo envío de regreso al colchón. Pero esta vez cayó sentado. Gaara se coloco, atrás de él.

- Dijiste que querías, que te enseñara lo que hacían los chicos aparte de meterla. Pues acabo de decidir que sí te enseñare. – mientras decía esto, comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Sai.

Sai no hizo nada para negarse, pero Gaara iba a tocar su pene, y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco intimidado, entonces él se puso su mano para cubrirse, y volteo a ver el rostro de Gaara para decirle que desaprobaba esa actitud, pero, ese rostro antes algo nervioso, ahora lo miraba tan decidido, y con un brillo en los ojos. Pero- ¿En donde había visto esa mirada antes? – en eso Gaara coloco su mano sobre la de Sai, sin tocar ni un solo tramo de piel. Solo la de la mano de Sai. En eso Sai recordó justamente ese día su padre miraba de esa forma a Naruto cuándo los encontró… y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Gaara forzó a Sai a que rodeara su pene él mismo, en lugar de cubrirlo, y de esa forma tomando su mano el la dirigía de arriba hacía abajo y viceversa… Sai no pudo evitar soltar unos gemidos, por la masturbación frente a Gaara, y lo peor es que él no quería mover su mano, era Gaara el que movía la propia y la suya.

- ah.

- te gusta Sai- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

- basta detente, yo no…- pero las palabras quedaron en la boca, pues fueron ahogadas por un beso.

Por fin lo besaba, por fin era suyo su amor, era correspondido, pero porque Sai no le correspondía ese beso… sai por su parte estaba en shock no era que Gaara besara mal, pero lo estaba besando a él…

Entonces se vino en su mano, - ¿Qué, pero porque tan pronto?, él nunca se había venido pronto co ninguna chica, siempre las hacía gozar, entonces porque, lo peor frente a Gaara ahora Gaara creería que tiene eyaculación precoz.

Estaba agitado, pero eso se sentía muy bien, las chicas hacía que tardara muchísimo en llegar, y Gaara ni siquiera lo toco, pero era ese beso, lo que lo había excitado más. Vio a Gaara ese rostro sonrojado, él sentía su excitación en su espalda. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, y mucho menos hacerle algo, aún no. Veía su duda en sus ojos talvez, porque él no respondió el beso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo volvió a besar, no se quería separar de él, quería seguir sintiendo ese vértigo en su estomago, algo que él creía eran las dichosas mariposas, que nunca había sentido con las chicas, por eso nunca había salido con ellas, solo era un revolcón con todas, pero con Gaara ni siquiera era eso, aún así sentía que era diferente.

**Pues aquí finaliza el capitulo 3 por si alguien se lo pregunta el juego francés es cuando otro chico toma la mano de uno si el dirige la masturbación se considera que este acto no es homosexual, XD pues aunque sea un chico a otro solo toca la mano, no los genitales. Lo que aprendo en la universidad, todo en una clase con mi sensei XD aunque me excluyó de esa conversación, porque dijo que yo no tenia pene ¬¬ fue cruel… **

**Lo gracioso es que se los explicaba a mis amigos XD jajaja y yo ay de metiche como siempre XD aún así para mi eso es gay XD y ver dos chicos haciendo eso wow. **

**Por ultimo continuare esta historia espero no se enojen pero la continuación será hasta el proximo mes, porque me voy de viaje fuera de la civilización y perdón por no contestar sus reviews aún es que no eh tenido nada de tiempo U_U lo are en cuanto pueda…. Y de antemano muchísimas gracias por ellos ^^ y por los anteriores me han inspirado a escribir mucho ^^ y espero les guste lo que escribo ^^ **

**Esta es la primera vez que pongo la pareja de GaaSai **

**Continuare el fic ^^ vale después pondré más sobre Sasuke y Naruto. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo bye **

**Gracias a **sol uzumaki, deberas agradezco todo en lo que me has ayudado ^^

hao3572,

Ayame Chan: me alegra te aya gustado la novedad de que sai sea hijo de sasuke

jinjuriki del Jubi: estoy de acuerdo ese golpe se lo tenia bien merecido

Isis del FGC: gracias por los ánimos ^^ aquí esta la continuación

Sian: tienes razón no soy muy buena con la narración^^ la idea de un tipo pervertido que se coge al adolescente era la idea, siento si eso te a decepcionado, pero esa era mi idea, con el tiempo iba a cambiar esa situación ya que la historia la había planeado más larga, pero por otras razones no la había podido expresar en ese capitulo, pues la razón de hecho de antes y después van poco a poco. Gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradezco tratare de mejorar en la narrativa para que los sucesos se vean eróticos y no parezcan de pelicula porno chafa XD

Dakota Boticcelli: muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, nunca había hecho un Gaa Sai espero te guste al menos en este capitulo sera así ya vere después a quien pongo de seme ^^ espero te guste la continuación ^^


End file.
